Daedric Tetsuya
Dancing, Laughter, Crying, Smiles, Suffering, those are all human emotions that i have grown accustom to and learned to feel, Though enjoy it while you can cause before you know it i'll bring your entire world to and end and you won't feel anything anymore Appearance Deadric is said to be a remarkably handsome and beautiful man with long hair combed backward in a rough fashion and it is said that his features are capable of sweeping a woman's heart at a glance. It is described that the bold features of his face are the high bridge of his nose and his valiant eyebrow. 8a2440503543edf7d5abd8c0082284ab.jpg 9f1e96a12b87f440bc4de76fc8096567.jpg 34aa9b1af7cd5f53cccd4c38f251dea0.jpg 205f53c81383f8a910b107b256c18ed2.jpg 828b99106b6019cf7504b217cdc12e32.jpg|younger Deadric a0edec66b22b12b7e440e17ce6a30037.jpg a0281b60d2098434d4a4ccabd61e3a0a.jpg fc8aa89371c2a38b54c32664dbed6bf8.jpg Behavior/Personality Deadric is a warrior through and through fighting all his opponents earnestly and neer holding back in the slightest Deadric fights at 110% from the jump and will never resort to trickery tatic's to defeat someone such as traps and ambushes he fight with one hundred percent of his own ability, for him its not so much that those tatic's are cowardly but those tatic's are for the weak who are not strong and need to defeat a stronger enemy and for him as being one of the strong such tatic's would only make him weak. Deadric is very prideful and won't allow anyone to take his pride from him , he's also a man of his word if he says he'll do something he'll do it even if it cost him his life, Deadric never does anything he doesn't want to do so trying to blackmail him and things like that aren't even an opition for those who oppose him. Deadric as a warrior as well will never back down from a fight win issued to him even when he knows its an ambush or the opponents strenght is far beyond his he accepts the challenge head on and does not faulter he fights till theres nothing left ad even when he has nothing left he fights and fight and fights as he made a promise to someone before and because of that he will never run , never give up , and he will never lose himself to anyone. Like his cousin Aomine he hates to see woman treated roughly and he'll beat the shit outta someone if he see's it. Daedric hates standing still doing nothing and gets bored easily which gets him in trouble alot as he tends to do stupid shit, Daedric has no problem with Authority, however, he will say whats on his mind. Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Fighting Style' N/A Kishin Demon God Physiology Kishin Which are Demon Gods Known for their belligerent and Cannibalistic Natures. They Control Destruction and Ruin and gain strength from it both of them the more destruction the stronger they Get which makes them formidable opponents on the battlefield . Kishin are Very intelligent but rarely uses their mind to deal with things due to their nature. Kishin's usually Rely on brute force making them feral minded Fighters. Kishin have natural abilities that are passed down to their offspring almost always their stronger passive abilities and a few gained abilities, For Instance one Ability is Devil Eyes: Kishin's With This Trait have a Wide Range of Visual Prowess ranging from the ability to see further or to slow their perception for better reaction time etc. Kishin are also known for their unbelievable healing Abilities and are able to withstand an unbelievable amount of damage making them extremely hard to kill , Able to survive almost anything sometimes even cheating death itself not to mention their insane pyshical capabilities . For example Akira and Akuma alike could have multiple blades jammed into their bodies and operate as if there was nothing wrong they still feel the pain of it though which just goes to speak for their incredible pain threshold Akira even fighting on with two broken arms during the Last GMFA . Kishin also have insanely high Sensory abilities making it extremely hard to ambush them or Surprise Attack Them (it's like they have an internal radar.) Also thanks to their Minds hard wiring their bodies response to attacks and or danger on it's own. Kishins are also very much in touch with Their animistic Side Giving The insane tracking abilities going as far as to be able to sniff out their target's if the conditions are right. While all Kishin have The Same Aggressive Nature Some has learned to control their nature and by doing so gaining high fortitude mentally allowing them to resist some forms of mind control. Akashi like Akira has control over his nature though unlike Akira who simply repressed his destructive Nature, Akashi has enbraced this Nature and in doing so gained control Akashi due to thisome is resilient to mind control completely and can block out even the strongest telepath's and Because of that Aomine has the ability to block out telepathic users as well even though he has no gained control over his over nature. Akuma's Father Kaguro is a Being Known to have devoured 1000 different lifeforms gaining their Physical and Mental strengths along with their abilities/empowerments this is thanks to his Lino Doue. When he devours a beings that being digested but becomes a part of him so to speak. Think of have a cage full of different beings god, angel, demons etc.. The cage would represent Kaguro's body which would be filled with all of those being which are not alive of course. Now when Kaguro's Child Was Born(Akuma) he was born with all of the beings that Kaguro had devoured D.N.A Fused into one Essentially Making Akuma worthy of His Title "Monster", Akuma Gains strengths of thousands of powerful beings. Yokai, Dragons, Humans, Gods etc...(Click to see the official list--->Kaguro ) Akuma Has just about of All their Strengths but barely any of their weakness this is because some cancel out each other. For Example humans burn when set on fire but thanks to his dragon D.N.A fire no longer affects him and because Kishin pass down their traits and nature to their Offspring Daedric has inherited those traits/abilities from Akira Demon Energy Demon Energy (妖気, Yōki) or Demonic Aura is only by demons ( Not Oni ). Its strength varies greatly on the user. As stated by those whom have studied the termnology, Demon Energy is not always as strong as its counter part Sacred Energy, but it gives a pleasurable sensation. It is also often more potent than Sacred Energy, due to demons usually possessing far greater amounts of energy than humans and those of the angelic divine blood. Demon Energy can be powered by intense emotions. Though this is rarely used due to the confrontational nature of demons, demons can harness this energy to heal themselves. Though those within lower ranks on the demon food chain are the only ones who show it, the fact that Stronger Demons will use their remaining energy to heal themself rather than to die out right, This proves that any demon is capable of healing themselves, only they rarely use it as demons tend to prefer using the energy for offense. Humans can use it, if they sign there soul over to The God/Gaurdian of The Demon world ( Hell. ) But it does have a great many side-effects. Like sending the user into a spiral of loss sanity, and morph the human into something rather ghoulish in nature. The SleepWalker tumblr_ne29qyp2BB1tfyseno1_400.gif tumblr_nc9pfgaQRc1titzlso1_400.gif giphyn.gif simondarkp3big.jpg Sleep Walker aka Daedric is an alter ego he created in his head while he was going through a torture session to increase his pain threshold though the trainning was so intense that it left him mentally damaged as during the training it would get so bad that he created the alter ego to deal with the torture session while his true self fell into a deep sleep. while the alter ego took over and those The Sleep walker was born a twisted being who would force those around him into a deep almost coma like sleep and would either torture them in their sleep or sometimes just troll them. Daedric has demonstrated the ability to manipulate Melatonin his own scent to a degree can signal your body that it's time to prepare for sleep, causing a person to feel drowsy. He has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, and sleep to other beings. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. His natural scent/ Aura kills the cortisol inside ones body. This hormone naturally prepares your body to wake up. With Daedric ability he can alter your human body clock. Also the rhythm and timing of the body clock itself. In conjunction he can induce, manipulate, and enhance all aspects of sleep in themselves or in others, including dreams, daydreams and nightmares. Daedric can manipulate sleep patterns and induce instantaneous sleep on biotic subjects, or to induce perpetual insomnia, remove the need to sleep or make them dreadfully tired all the time. Within their sleep Daederic can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of oneself and others, including modifying, suppressing, fabricating, influencing, manifesting, sensing, and observing dreams as well as nightmares, daydreams, etc., possibly including past ones. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming, entrap people in REM, and promote spiritual/emotional healing within dreams. Weapons ' tumblr_m6ae0phFor1r877bvo1_500.gif tumblr_mntn52oBAL1s3zn65o1_500.gif ' Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg: Deadric is an extremely accomplished spearman, capable of skillfully using two spears of different lengths with blinding speed and agility. His warrior prowess makes him capable of fighting off enemies despite having being at a disadvantage. His spear Gae Buidhe like his cousin Aomine is a spear that makes any wounds caused by it unhealable, and his Spear Gae Dearg is a spear that is capable of piercing through Chi/Energy. He keeps them tightly wrapped in amulet cloths from their tips to the handles, sealing their abilities and acting as a counter-measure to avoid revealing their names by hiding the shafts of the weapons in case the enemy has heard of the weapons and try to gameplan against him. Gae Buidhe is the shorter spear (yellow) the spear being five feet in length while Gae Dearg(Red) is over eight feet in lenght, he has the ability to connect the two spears to create a single two bladed one which combining the ability of each spear into one while also creating a secondary ability which allows him to cut into an opponents attack like a energy/chi attack and nullify it completely by asorbing it into the spears howeve it only works once per fight and causes the spears to reseal themselves to recharge so he loses the his weapon special abilities for a time. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' tumblr_static_tumblr_static_69zh16504884ook8cskwgwss4_640.gif Being the oldest of Aomine Doragon his first cousin Daedric was always the responsible one out of the two. He was known throughout the Demon world as the ultimate opportunist, he loved to get over on anyone he felt the need to. Being a spawn from his father Akira, Daedric when he was born grew a liking to shining things that soon developed his love for treasure as he grew up. With his love of treasure Daedric trained day in and day out raiding out other demons belongings within the Demon world. With each victory, Daedric had collected an item that he fancy, this soon began to start some issues with the other demons but nothing Daedric couldn't handle. When Daedric wasn't attacking other demons he was training Aomine on how to use their family heirloom. His cousin was gifted with the Seikatsu and Shi staff while Daderic was given the Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg. Being older Daedric learned how to master this staff style at a very young age with his knowledge he was left to train Aomine, night and day Daedric and Aomine would've trained becoming the best of friends. Until one-day Daedric life shifted a full 180 not only leaving him different but changing the relationship of the two cousins. Everything changed when they played the Board of Solomon. 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Jin's RPC/NPC Category:Dream Demon Category:Saga 4